phoenix_rising_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Requiem Fields/@comment-78.10.227.58-20180630100214
"Thank you for your explanation. Now it is clear to me that the problem is your Raichu's Evs/IVs. I am going to assume it has a Lax nature. If that is the case, your EVs are most likely still close to 0 or your IVs are quite low. A perfect lv.29 Raichu with Lax nature and 0 EVs would have 82 HP, 66 Attack, 49 Defense, 66 Sp. Attack, 54 Sp. Defense and 77 speed. In case you have Naive or Rash nature, your Raichu has somewhat decent Defense, but horrible Sp. Atk or Speed IVs. (Even though they are a good nature for a Raichu.)" Did you honestly think that I would catch 40-50 Pichu, only to pick up the one with poor nature? This one's nature is "serious" so no boost to any stats. The way I did it was to catch as many Pichu lv11-13 as I could and next compare their stats. From all Pichu I picked up two best ones and leveled them up to lv22 until they evolved and pick up the winner, (One Pichu on lv13 had 30 hp, 15 atk, 14 def, 16 sp.atk, 17 sp.def, 21 speed (nature boosting defense and lowering attack, so a good nature) On lv22 as Pikachu he had: 52 hp, 28 atk (-), 30 def (+), 30 sp.atk, 28 def, 50 speed. (Second Pichu on lv12 had 29 hp, 16 atk, 12 def, 16 sp.atk, 13 sp.def, 23 speed, serious nature). On lv22 as Pikachu he had: 54 hp, 33 aatk, 28 def, 32 sp.atk, 22 sp. def, 55 speed. As you can see, I had to choice between one with better sp.defense and one with better speed and sp.attack, so the option was simple. (Majority of mobs I could hunt at this point of the game were giving speed and defense and attack. Finding those who gave hp and sp.attack was extremly hard) I leveled up my Pikachu to lv29 to get Thunderbolt (because all attacks that he learns later are useless) and evolved into Raichu. I didn't count, but I think with Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu I defeated around 180-200 mons lv 4-13 (mostly by putting exp.share on my Pichu so it could get EV while other pokemon did the fighting. As Raichu on lv29 his stats were 87 hp, 63 atk, 50 def, 65 sp.atk, 52 sp.def, 78 spee, so don't tell me his EV/IV and nature were poor, beause with what I had avaible to me, I did my best to make him strong. In comparation, my Flechender lv26 have: 74 hp, 48 atk, 44 def, 34 sp.atk (-), 40 sp.def (+), 57 speed. ( I caught around 5 of them before I found one with sp.atk lowering nature) Lucario lv27: 83 hp, 59 atk (-), 49 def, 82 sp.atk (+). 46 sp.def, 62 speed. (I caught a few Lucio on the farm, decided I'll go for calm mind/aura sphere once he learn those moves). Staryu lv26 have: 66 hp, 28 atk (-), 44 def, 56 sp.atk (+), 44 sp.def, 55 speed. (I kept restarting until I got good nature. Was lucky to get the best one fairly quickly). Mimikyu lv26: 69 hp, 61 atk, 54 def, 36 sp.atk, 62 sp.def, 62 speed (captured a few of them, got lucky with the nature. Funny how I got great nature with two of my other pokemon, yet got so unlucky with so many Pichu) Miltank lv25: 86 hp, 51 atk, 69 def, 33 sp.atk, 42 sp.def, 68 speed. (Quirky nature, no changes here). This is the team I made while playing on hard mode before getting to a spot where the game is finished at this point, and I must say that every trainer fight was a pain. It didn't just feel as if all trainers had max EV/IV pokemon. It felt as if their stats were massivly boosted. It took my lv22 Lucario 4-5 force palms to take down lv25 Audine when I fought against a nurse joy. My Pikachu and my Raichu couldn't even set up one nasty plot because opponents were able to take them out with 2-3 hits. At my first fight with lv30 Reebombee, my Raichu's thunderbolt took away only a bit of its hp, while his Silver Wind took more than half (and he outspeed my Raichu). During my other attempts, I had to start with Lucario, get a few metal sound to lover Reebombee's sp.defense by 6 stages, then sacrefice Lucario to get Raichu out, and if I remember correctly, his Thunderbolt took only 70% of Reebombee's hp (even though his sp.def was lowered 4 times). I put some efforts to make my team fairly stronger and hunt quite a lot of low level pokemon because I tried to catch up with trainer's pokemon levels (because I didn't realize that they were programed to outlevel my stronger pokemon), yet despite my efforts, it just feel as if each trainer's pokemon had a stats boosting aura or something. As for EV training, as I mentioned before, almost every pokemon I encounter give speed, defense or atk IV. The only hp EV pokemon are "nidoran female" red bug pokemon in the forest with the bear, wooper, and they aren't easy to encounter. Rematch with Nurse's Audine is a gamble, because I never know when she's on a break and when not, so she's imposible to train with. And pokemon that boost sp.atk are near impossible to find. Also, you can't expect me to try and get 510 EV for all of my pokemon at the very begining of the game, and since there aren't any berries that lowers atk/sp.attack/speed/def/sp.def EV, there's a risk that I'll max on speed and defense, locking myself away from getting hp/atk/sp.atk. Also, even if I got my Raichu max 510 EV, all in correct stats, I feel it still wouldn't be enough. If every pokemon seems two or three times more powerful, I don't think more EV would change that. Like I said before, my lv29 Raichu vs artist lv30 Raichu, even after using nasty plot for double sp.atk, I only got my thunderbolt to do same ammount of damage to his Raichu what he did to mine. Against Reebombee, I needed to lower his sp.def by 6 stages, and my Raichu still needed 2 Thunderbolts to KO it, while he could KO my Raichu with 2 silver winds and outspeed him, so yes, there must be more to it than simply max IV/EV, they're just too strong for that.